Dear Diary
by SphealandFinland
Summary: Germany writing in his diary during WW2. I'm sorry if it's not historically accurate. I just wanted to try to write something in diary entries.


_Dear Diary,_

_ I have been informed that Italy has formally surrendered. No surprise there, really. I am just relieved that he will be okay. He will definitely be nourished back to health with the Allies help. But God, I feel hurt that he went to them. Oh well! No whining! Things are not looking good so far so I cannot lose sight of the ultimate goal here. And others are still with me. We must forge on!_

_Dear Diary, _

_ My boss has just ordered me to invade Italy. I am torn. I need to be loyal to my leader, but invade Italy? Is it really necessary? Honestly, I am starting to question my boss. I will go to him today and asked if It's really the best action to invade Italy.._

_Dear Diary, _

_Italy needs to be punished for leaving?! __No, this isn't right. My boss is wrong! God, what do I do?_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have made an arrangement to meet with Italy. My boss promised he would not be harmed and everything would be settled by words. Things are starting to look up. _

_Dear Diary,_

_ He lied. My boss lied... He followed me with troops. He took Italy by force. The look in Feliciano's eyes... Like it was me who betrayed him. Me! I was tricked! My boss has gone too far! But, what can I do... Italy hates me.. Is there really a point to this war? Who am I kidding.. I let Italy down. I am going to go to the dungeon and visit him._

As I walked to the cells I thought about what I would tell him. Not that he'd believe me anyways.. He has no reason to. I will try anyways. I looked down at the sheet of paper I had with the address and looked up. Yes, this address was definitely correct. It's a base for the Gestapo. I sighed and opened the door. "Who's there?" A gruff voice came from the dark.

"Captain Ludwig. I request an audience with a prisoner being held here."

"Eh.. They ain't that pretty to look at anymore." I lost it. I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I swear to God if he is hurt in any way I will come up here and strangle you with my bear hands!"

"I suggest, Captain, that you let go of me or I will personally see to it that your pet will become our main entertainment tonight." I threw him against the wall and walked down the hall. I heard him grunt something that sounded a lot like the word queer, but I didn't have time for trash like him. Cell number 658..659... 660! Here it was! "Feliciano!" I called into the dark frantically. "Feli?! I'm so sorry! This was never supposed to happen." My face was wet with tears. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, but now, it didn't matter. "If I would've known.. God, this war needs to stop. I'm sorry.." I cried against the bars.

"Ludwig? Are you crying? Ahhhh! You are! Hey did you bring any pasta? I'm hungry!" a soft voice came from the back of the cell.

"Are you okay?" I demanded.

"I'd be better if you would have brought pasta!"

"Come out into the light, where I can see you.."

"...No. I don't want to."

"Why not? Come out now! Please?"

A small emaciated figure crawled out of the shadows. He was naked save for a cloth wrapped about his waist and the cuffs cut into his petite wrists. I noticed his beautiful skin marked with bruises, cuts, and burns. A bandage covered his eyes and most of the top of his head.

"Feliciano.. What have they done. Oh god," I stared at him.

"What? Ludwig, am I ugly to you now?" Italy questioned, completely missing the point, as usual.

I grabbed my keys and undid the door. "Come here."

"Can you help me? I can't see with this on."

I went in and picked him up and tucked him into my jacket, close to me.

"Ah! It's warm in here and I can feel your heartbeat! It..makes…me…..feel safe again." He dozed off. He probably hasn't had a proper night's sleep since being captured.

"You'll be safe with me, I promise." I whispered to him.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going with him?" A gun stabbed into my back.

"It is wise not to question a higher authority than oneself so, I suggest, _Soldier,_ that you remove the gun from my back or I will personally see you shipped to the Russian front..."

The soldier cursed but backed off.

Once back to my house, I laid Italy down on my bed and tucked him in the best I could without hurting him.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Italy is making a fast recovery. We removed the bandages from his head. Fortunately mustard gas only has minimal effects on country's eyes. Unfortunately he will have some scars. _

_Something must be done about my boss. I plan on surrendering. And the other parts of the Axis have been informed of my intent. I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of my foolish boss. _

I walked down the hallway and turned in front of my leader's room. He does not like to be awakened before noon but today I don't care about such trivial things. "Wake up!" I yelled. When he did so I handed him a gun. "The other Axis Powers know of my intent on surrendering. Soon the people of Germany will turn against you and turn you over to the Allies. You did some pretty despicable things. I would imagine that you would get the upmost punishment. So this is my last favor for you. Do it before 4 this afternoon when I will formally let everyone know I surrender or I will come back and do it for you." I stood with my back to the door and listened.

"Ve! Ludwig you scared me! What was that noise? It sounded like a gunshot!"

"It was nothing. I dropped a vase in the hallway."

"Are you telegraphing everyone now?"

"Yes, I am."

_Dear Diary, _

_ It is done. I have officially ended this war._


End file.
